guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heart of the Shiverpeaks
Description The Heart of the Shiverpeaks is a 3 level dungeon; its Boss is Cyndr the Mountain Heart. If you have already completed the primary quest, the end boss will be Magmus instead. You must complete the primary quest to venture on to the second floor. Quests *Heart of the Shiverpeaks Exits *Northeast: Battledepths *Southeast: Level 2 *Southwest: Bogroot Growths Bestiary NPCs * 1 Beacon of Droknar Monsters *Elementals ** 24 Burning Spirit ** 24 Flowstone Elemental *Incubus ** 20 Cryptwing Incubus ** 20 Stormcloud Incubus ** 20 Bloodbath Incubus ** 20 Bloodthirst Incubus *Insects ** 20 Thorn Beetle ** 20 Thorn Beetle Queen ** 20 Ghosteater Beetle *Jellies ** 20 Aggressive Ooze ** 20 Earthbound Ooze ** 20 Ominous Ooze *Plants ** 15 Fungal Spore ** 15 Parasitic Growth ** 20 Cave Aloe ** 20 Corrupted Aloe ** 20 Fungal Bloom *Spiders ** 24 Lifeweaver ** 24 Bloodweaver *Undead ** 20 Evil Corpse ** 21, 22, 23 Skeletal Hound ** 24 Zombie Brute ** 24 Skeleton Wizard ** 24 Chained Cleric ** 24 Skeleton Priest ** 24 Skeleton Illusionist *Fleshreaver ** 20 Fleshreaver Hound ** 20 Fleshreaver Harrower ** 20 Fleshreaver Nephilim *Unknown ** 21, 22 Ophil Cuicani Bosses * 28 Gorlos Skinflayer (Ray of Judgment) * 28 Jacado the Putrid (Toxic Chill, Virulence) * 28 Erasklion the Prolific (Song of Restoration) Boss-like foes * 29 Cyndr the Mountain Heart * 28 Magmus (only after finishing the Primary Quest which leads you into this dungeon)? Rewards *Unique Items obtainable from the end chest: ** Cyndr's Edge ** Cyndr's Aegis ** Cyndr's Heart ** Magmus' Staff ** gold item (Elemental Swords are known to drop here)(I got a r9 +30 15^50 uninscribable yesterday) yes they are in there! ^.^ **1,500 asura reputation points **1 Diamond **1 Onyx Gemstone Notes *There are 11 Zombie Brutes marked allies lining the path to Jacado the Putrid that turn hostile as soon as you aggro. *There are pillars, similar to the dart traps in Jokanur Diggings, spread throughout the area that shoot: **Ice Balls **Ice Darts **Ice Jet (x3) **Poison Darts **Poison Jet *With 304 creatures to kill including multiple bosses, the first level of this dungeon is a good farming ground for dwarven faction points. *The dungeon boss is quite difficult, see Cyndr the Mountain Heart for tips how to kill him. *When Magmus is slain, many smaller oozes appear around him, if you did not kill Magmus' minions, you will be surrounded by about thirty An easy way to defeat the resulting Oozes from Magmus's death is to either die and resurrect at the shrine, or pull the oozes into the narrow corridor. Begin spamming kegs from black powder, which deal 50 damage and a knockdown. The more player participating, the faster this process goes. It is not required to kill Magmus' minions which spawn at the beginning of the battle, only him and his smaller forms. Another simple way to kill the Ooze is to get them in the corridor and bring an assassin with Blinding Powder and Death Blossom to deal massive DPS on all of the Ooze.This dungeon can be done whit dual smite. Category:Dungeons (Eye of the North)